


not every talking animal is a friend

by reafterthought



Series: Taming Witches [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Henry's trying to be a good brother, Kyubey looks innocent but is really not, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, ffn challenge: pmmm flash bingo, pwincess pwetty-pants treatment, same scene two POVs, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Henry's familiar enough with the Incubator by now. Suzie is not. It might end in tragedy. It might not.





	1. Suzie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PMMM Flash Bingo, #042 - spooky (this part), and for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a91 - write a fic with at least one divider (both parts, so the divider is technically the chapter split).

Talking animals are either scary or imaginary friends. Henry probably thinks Suzie will be scared. That's why he doesn't tell her about his new friend.

Suzie, once she discovers this, thinks her big brother is silly. She's a big girl, after all. She's not scared of shadows in the closet or under the bed or talking animals in her brother's room. She also has lots of imaginary friends amongst her toys so, really, Henry should have known better.

Henry doesn't seem happier with his secret out in the open, though. He still tries to keep Kyubey away from Suzie… and Suzie doesn't get it, because Kyubey is friendly and cute and would fit nicely into her doll clothes and would probably play along, too.

Still, Henry doesn't leave the two of them alone and when Kyubey and Suzie are in the same room, he stares with a sort of intensity that, if Suzie is perfectly honest with herself, is a little scary.

Kyubey just smiles sweetly at both of them.


	2. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the PMMM Flash Bingo, #146 - spiffy (this part)

Kyubey looks even cuter in Suzie’s Pwincess Pwettypants collection.

Henry isn’t fooled. Kyubey might look sweet and innocent but losing Jeri was enough to expose its true colours. Henry isn’t fooled anymore… but he is stuck. He’s already contracted and now it’s a vicious cycle of fight witches and familiars or become a witch and he can’t leave his family.

He especially can’t leave Suzie alone with Kyubey, because there’s only one reason Kyubey would entertain the Pwincess Pwettypants treatment. He wants something from her. More specifically, he wants to Contract with her.

Too bad destroying the body won’t do anything. Rika’s crushed enough Kyubey shells for them all to know it’s useless. Begging won’t change anything either – and that’s probably the only time he’s seen Takato look so broken, holding Jeri’s lifeless shell…

He can’t let Suzie contract. It’s bad enough they’re suffering: he and the friends he’s made. And in part it is their own faults, but Kyubey’s the one who dangled golden fruit in their faces without telling them of the poison within. And Suzie… Suzie’s even younger, even more impressionable. And more importantly, she’s his little sister. He can’t tell her, but he has to protect her.

Kyubey smiles innocently as though that will change anything. It won’t. Henry won’t be fooled. He might have failed keeping Kyubey away from his sister entirely, but he wasn’t going to let it pull anything while he’s around to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famous last words Henry, lol. But that shall be for another and more detailed fic.


End file.
